


This doesn't fit

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Attempt at Humor, Banshee Lydia Martin, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bickering, Derek Uses His Words, Fluff, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Stubborn Stiles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, it could have something to do with that bulge in your stomach.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This doesn't fit

“This doesn't fit.” Stiles whines, while trying to fit into an old favorite blue and orange t-shirt. Everything was getting too small and Stiles knew for sure that a new wardrobe was going to be in order. And really the last thing Stiles wants is to suffer from a shopping spree with a certain strawberry-blonde banshee.

Derek peeks in his head from around the corner of their shared bathroom, “Well, it could have something to do with that bulge in your stomach.”

Stiles shoots him a death glare, to which Derek only counters with a cheeky grin causing toothpaste to drip out of his mouth.

“This bulge is your fault.”

“Takes two to tango dear.” Derek shouts back from, before walking into their bedroom while Stiles struggles out of the shirt. Derek watches in amusement as Stiles could barely get the shirt to stretch over the growing bump.

“Are you just going to watch me struggle or are you going to help?”

“But you look so cute when you struggle.” Derek muses.

“I bet I’ll look even cuter from your sleeping spot on the couch.” Stiles threats.

Derek rolls his eyes at the threat, “We both know that you can’t sleep without me next to you.”

“That’s what my pillow is for.”

It was a lie. Stiles stopped using that pillow long before they got married. In fact, Stiles had given it away. So really the threat was super empty.

“You threw it out.” Derek states, calling Stiles out on the bluff.

“I’ll go get another.” Stiles counters easily, “So help or no help?”

Derek sighs at the defiance. He knew when to pick his battles when it came to Stiles, “You know there’s this thing called maternity clothes.” Derek states, finally helping Stiles into the snug shirt.

“I am not going to buy a whole new wardrobe that I’m only going to wear once.”

“You could always wear the wardrobe more than once.” Derek offers.

Stiles gives him a confused look, before what Derek had said fully sinks in, “You want to have another?” Stiles asks bewildered, “This one’s not even here yet. Hell I didn’t-”

Derek smiles at freaked out expression on Stiles’ face and places a finger on the moving mouth, “I don’t mean right after this one is born. I mean maybe in another year or two after this one.”

“You want more kids?” Stiles mumbles through the finger.

Derek reasons, “I had a big family growing up. I’m used it. Unless you-”

Derek removes the finger, “No way, I just didn’t think you would want another after this one.” Stiles interrupts, “Considering how this one wasn’t planned.” Stiles rubs a hand over the bump.

Derek rubs his hand over the bump as well, “Nothing is ever planned with you and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Stiles huffs a laugh, “I guess I better call Lydia about getting a whole new wardrobe then since it looks like I’ll be wearing it more than once.”


End file.
